


A New Pet

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Captain Hook attempts to find the perfect pet for Cecilia. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Hook's Christmas, Invisible Tootles, etc.





	A New Pet

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

''I'll try to capture Peter Pan,'' Captain Hook said to Cecilia. His eyes widened after she embraced him. He viewed tears running down her face. ''I'll return as soon as possible.'' Captain Hook smiled and kissed her. After abandoning Cecilia, he used a boat to reach the shore. 

*A pet for Cecilia so that she won't sob in solitude again.* He walked by trees. He smiled another time after he found a stray kitten. Captain Hook lifted it and returned to Cecilia. 

After viewing the kitten, Cecilia sneezed twice. 

Captain Hook was sheepish. He forgot about Cecilia's allergies to kittens.

 

THE END


End file.
